


Unlikely Travel Companions

by Michelle_Leon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Airports, Brazil Adventures with Hinata, Brazil Adventures with Kageyama, Brazil Adventures with Tsukishima, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata in Brazil, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Male Friendship, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Tsukishima Kei, Post-Graduation, Travel, Vacation, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_Leon/pseuds/Michelle_Leon
Summary: Visiting Hinata in Brazil was supposed to be fun, simple, easy - a  much needed quick vacation. Tsukishima Kei was about to find out that traveling with Kageyama was what nightmares were made of.  [aka A Tsukishima x Kageyama friendship travel fic]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Happy New Year! So here we are in 2021 and I present to you another Haikyu fic, because clearly I can't stop writing about my babies haha.
> 
> So if you have been active on Twitter, Instagram or even Tik-Tok, you've probably seen that wholesome Haikyu official art floating around of Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama in Brazil. After staring at that image for hours on end, I decided to make a little fic based on that art. So here it is, the Tsukishima x Kageyama x Hinata travel fic that you didn't know you needed! Hope you guys enjoy!

**I. A Rocky Start**  


Tsukishima Kei was more than certain that he was going to pop a blood vessel. 

Just two hours into their trip, Kageyama was already testing him. The two hadn’t even left Japan yet and they were already off to a rocky start.

“You do know they speak  _ Portuguese  _ in Brazil, right?” Tsukishima stated through gritted teeth, clutching the travel phrase book that Kageyama had oh-so proudly purchased from one of the terminal newstands. 

The former Karasuno setter turned to him with a raised brow, “And?”

“And?! Are you serious right now?” Tsukishima exclaimed in disbelief. “Idiot, you bought a  _ Spanish  _ phrase book!” 

“...”

“You wasted money on a phrase book that’s not even the right language!”

“...”

Tsukishima groaned. “Next time, can you ask me first before making impulse purchases?” 

“The lady at the stand said that this is what they speak in  _ Bolivia _ .” Kageyama mumbeld, pouting like a petulant child.

“ _ Brazil _ , Kageyama...we’re going to Brazil,” Tsukishima whispered, the last bits of patience slowly ebbing away from his body. 

  


**II. The Invitation**  


When Hinata had decided to move to Brazil to train, Kageyama had been quite apprehensive. After all, what did the runt know about Brazil? The idiot barely passed English class, and now here was, planning to move across the globe to a country whose first language wasn’t even English! 

But, as he’d always known, once Hinata had set his mind on something, there was no turning back. 

“Don’t miss me too much, _Baka-yam_ a,” the firecracker middle blocker had declared with a grin.

He, alongside his former Karasuno teammates, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and their former manager, Yachi had all decided to see him off. 

“Tch, as if.” 

Though the former king of the court would never openly admit to it, Kageyama was worried for his friend. For the past three years, he and Hinata had been an inseparable duo and now their time together was up. Like him, Hinata had dreams he wanted to pursue and Brazil was his first stop on that journey. 

A year later, much to the setter’s surprise, Hinata was adjusting quite well to his new home. Despite the time difference and their hectic schedules between them, the two still kept in touch and Kageyama was glad to know that his former teammate was doing well for himself. 

“I miss you guys! You should all come to Brazil and visit me!” Hinata had texted excitedly to their group chat one day, sending alongside a picture of him smiling widely on a beach.

Kageyama stared at his phone repeatedly. Him? Go to Brazil? It was a far-fetched thought but one he wasn’t necessarily opposed to. 

  


**III. Old Habits**

“Come to Brazil with me.”

“Ha?” 

“There’s a dinosaur fossil there that they just found. You like that stuff right?”

“...”

“You...we...uh...let’s check it out?”

Tsukishima eyed the dark haired male across from him. Since graduating high school, both he and Kageyama had formed an unlikely bond, one that continued to baffle everyone who knew them. 

The genius setter and the intuitive middle blocker were complete opposites. 

Like water and oil, the two didn’t quite get along during their first year, but through some strange twist of fate, by the end of their third year, the two had surprisingly formed a pleasant relationship, one that continued well into their post-High school life. 

“You miss Hinata, don’t you?” Tsukishima stated flatly, causing the former Karasuno setter to look away.

“There really  _ is  _ a fossil they found,” Kageyama mumbled, “and yeah, maybe while there I... _ we _ could pay the runt a visit.” 

Tsukishima snorted, clearly amused by his former teammates' ramblings. 

“If you miss the shrimp so much, just go ahead and say so.”

“I don’t miss the runt!”Kageyama exclaimed defensively, causing Tsukishima to laugh loudly at his sudden reaction.

“There’s no harm in being honest,  _ king _ .” The blonde haired middle blocker stated with a shrug. 

“Fine! I miss the stupid runt,” Kageyama exclaimed. “Jeez, are you happy now?” 

“That wasn’t hard, was it?”

There’s murder in Kageyama’s eyes as he turns to his former teammate. “You’re really annoying, you know that?”

“Old habits die hard,  _ your highness _ .” 

**IV. Packing Lightly**

“Oi, what’s with the two massive suitcases? Are you planning on moving there?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing the two large bags next to Kageyama. 

While the middle blocker opted to pack light, considering their stay was a mere eight days, his former teammate  _ clearly  _ didn’t get the memo. 

“What the heck did you bring?”

“Hinata said it gets super hot during the day, so I packed a bunch of summer clothes,” Kageyama stated simply, “then he said at night it tended to get cold, so I wanted to make sure I had warmer clothes too.”

Tsukishima sighed deeply. He decided then and there that if ever Kageyama’s luggages went over the weight limit, he was  _ not  _ helping him out. 

“We’re only there for  _ eight  _ days.  _ Eight  _ days, king. You packed enough clothes for a month.”

“I’m not just bringing clothes.” 

“Huh!?” 

Unzipping one of his suitcase’s, Tsukishima groaned as he watched the contents from Kageyama’s suitcase spill out. 

“The shrimp asked to bring ramen and other snacks from home.” Kageyama said casually, putting the spilled contents back inside his bag. 

Weight limit be damned - Tsukishima decided that should Brazil’s customs agents decide to stop his former teammate for bringing in random goods, he was  _ definitely  _ not helping him out.


	2. Dois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Hinata in Brazil was supposed to be fun, simple, easy - a much needed quick vacation. Tsukishima Kei was about to find out that traveling with Kageyama was what nightmares were made of. [aka A Tsukishima x Kageyama friendship travel fic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Thank goodness it is finally the weekend. This week has been draining and I've always found writing to be a great outlet for me to de-stress, so since I finished my last fic "Hands" (Tsuki x Yachi rare pair fic), I decided to put my focus on this one because I am completely obsessed with the Hinata x Kageyama x Tsukishima adventures in Brazil. I recently purchased the Haikyu Complete Illustrations guide book and let me tell you, there are sooo many cute drawings of them in Brazil and I am using that as inspo! 
> 
> On a side note, if you're into anime/manga content, come follow me and my BFF on our IG: @readingdojo - I've been collecting manga for a few years and I just love sharing my collection and meeting fellow anime/manga fans!
> 
> So enough chit chat for me...let's go on to the story! Thanks again for reading! :)

**V. Read the Signs**

“I’m telling you this now,” Tsukishima began, not bothering to look up from his phone. “If you wander too far, get lost and can’t make your way back to our gate, I will  _ not  _ come looking for you.” 

There’s a twitch in Kageyama’s eye, one he can’t ignore, as he casts a deathly glare towards his companion. The two had an hour to spare before their plane’s departure and after fifteen minutes of sitting and staying in one place, Kageyama was restless. 

A myriad of emotions was coursing through him - he was anxious, excited and nervous, and sitting around idle was doing  _ absolutely  _ nothing for him. Flying internationally was also a first for the dark haired setter and being that he wasn’t a frequent flyer, he wanted to explore as much as he could, walk around and take in everything that Tokyo International Airport had to offer. 

They had passed by so many shops, from souvenirs to newsstands to the various restaurants that lined the gate, and he wanted to see it  _ all _ ! 

Tsukishima however, was a hard sell. The middle blocker was content with sitting where he was and didn’t share the same excitement or need to walk around and explore. 

“We’re still in Japan. What they have in this airport are things I’ve seen before outside these walls,” Tsukishima stated casually.

“Well I’m going to check it out,” Kageyama declared, reaching for his cross-body bag that contained his wallet. 

“Don’t get lost.”

“It’s an airport,” Kageyama mumbled, “I think I can manage walking around through an airport.” 

“Just read the signs, it’ll help.”

“I know what I’m doing!”

“We’re still in Japan, so you can still read.”

“Shut up! I’m not going to get lost, damn it!”

“We’ll see,” Tsukishima replied, his focus still on his phone. 

With a loud huff, Kageyama stomped his way towards the shops. He was going to show the beanpole just how capable he was- he wasn’t going to get lost, he was going to prove him wrong. 

Thirty-minutes later, Kageyama stared glaringly at the signs above him. Like a moth to a flame, he had been completely enticed by the various shops and goods it had to offer, that he completely forgot to take note of where he was going. 

_ Did I come from the left?  _ He pondered deeply,  _ or did I come from the right?  _ He looked around his surroundings and groaned. 

_ What the heck? _

Everything looked way too similar. 

Clutching his shopping bags tightly, he began to make his way “back,” - choosing to walk towards the right wing of the terminal. 

_ I’ll just walk this way until something looks familiar,  _ he thought to himself as he passed by shops that looked familiar yet he was certain were ones he had  _ not  _ visited.

_ Or maybe I should go the other way,  _ he debated, eyeing the other direction instead. 

The sudden loud ring coming from his bag breaks him from his musings. He digs through for his phone and the frown on his face deepens as he stares at the name that flashes on his screen -  **TSUKISHIMA** .

Of course, the devil just  _ had  _ to make his presence known.

Kageyama groans as he accepts the call, putting the phone closer to his ear. 

“Looks like you didn’t read the signs.”

_ Smug bastard... _

**VI. Travel Essentials**

“We should get those.” 

Tsukishima raises a quizzical brow as he follows Kageyama’s intense stare. “Neck pillows?” He questions, as his eyes fall on the two tourists before them.

Kageyama nods his head carefully, his eyes still trained on the matching neck pillows wrapped around the tourist’s necks.”It’ll be a long flight,” he begins to reason, “we need to get comfortable.”

Tsukishima openly rolls his eyes. “You really need to stop spending so much, we haven’t even gotten to Brazil yet.” 

At the rate Kageyama was going, Tsukishima was more than certain that the setter was going to go broke before they’d get to their destination. 

“It’s a travel essential,” Kageyama responds simply, grabbing his wallet and making his way towards one of the shops. 

A few moments and several impulse purchases later, Kageyama returns with a handful of bags, a bright blue neck pillow wrapped around his neck. 

“Let me guess, these are all travel essentials?” Tsukishima states with a snort, pointing to the other items in the bags.

**VII. Mr. Worldwide**

The beauty about airports was that it was a gateway to the world. 

People from all parts of the globe came and went and for the past few hours, Kageyama and Tsukishima watched quietly as hundreds of different faces walked past them. 

Out of the many unknown faces that they crossed, one in particular stood out. The two had been sitting by their gate, Kageyama reading a magazine and Tsukishima on his phone, listening to music when the beefy, dark-haired man made his approach. 

“ _ Models _ ?” The man asked suddenly, he had a heavy accent, one that neither Kageyama and Tsukishima could understand. The two turned to look at each other, then at the big, burly man.

“We don’t understand,” Tsukishima responded simply. If this man was trying to ask for directions,  _ which he hoped he wasn’t _ , he was definitely not getting clear directions from them.

“Ah, Japanese... _ Models _ !  _ Models _ ! You, and you, yes?” The man continued, this time a bit too loudly much to Tsukishima’s dismay.

“Mo...mo...mo?” Kageyama stutters as he lamely tries to repeat the man’s words, “what is he saying?” he whispers to Tsukishima.

“How should I know,” the blonde middle blocker responded, “maybe he needs directions.”

“You two are very tall,” the stranger stated, raising both hands for emphasis, with the hopes that the gesture would help.

“What is he doing? Is he blocking?”Kageyama asks, watching as the man before them repeatedly puts both his hands up. 

Did the man know they were volleyball players? Was that what he was trying to point out? 

“Ah...excuse me,” Both Tsukishima and Kageyama turned their attention at the sudden soft voice beside them. An older woman with a bright smile greeted them. She wasn’t Japanese, that much they could tell but her pronunciation was good enough for them to understand. “I think he’s been saying models.” 

Models? 

“He thinks we’re models?” Kageyama asks the woman.

“Yes!  _ Models _ !  _ Models _ ! You and you, yes? yes?” The man exclaimed excitedly, pointing his fingers back and forth between the two. He begins to pull out his wallet, thrusting a business card towards them. 

Hovering behind him like an irritating shadow, Kageyama inches closer to Tsukishima as the blond takes hold of the card and begins to read through it carefully.  **Worldwide Models, Inc. Talent & Modeling Agency.**

“He’s some kind of a model scout,” Tsukishima states simply clearly unfazed, handing over Kageyama the business card. 

“W-worldwide Models,” Kageyama reads aloud, causing the man before them to nod his head even more excitedly.

"So handsome, you two handsome.” the man praised, suddenly taking hold of Tsukishima’s hands and clasping it tightly. “Call us. Call us.” 

Tsukishima cringed, trying to pry his hands away, “can you tell him, we’re not interested?” he turned to the older woman, who was quietly watching the exchange with pure amusement in her eyes.

“Oi! Speak for yourself,” Kageyama suddenly quips. There’s a smirk on his lips as he turns to the frustrated blonde, “You can call me Mr. Worldwide.” 


End file.
